


Todobakushindeku Oneshots - My Hero Academia

by shoishie



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Todoroki Shouto, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoishie/pseuds/shoishie
Summary: The title speaks for itself. As do the tags.this book is for all of the ideas i get that are too short to make a story out of them.The original book is on my wattpad Moonfairykoo
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

What Did You Just Bring Me? PT. 1  
『bakudeku』

3rd pov 

He was just sleeping. Izuku was sleeping peacefully on the grass when he was woken up by the feeling of hot air being blown on him. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned to the side, not bothering to open his eyes. The creature above him huffed. 

Said creature used his clawed hand to turn Izuku back to his former position on his back. 

Izuku groaned opening his eyes, momentarily getting blind by the sunlight above him. Once things settled, his blood went cold. 

There was a dragon. 

Above him. 

Right freaking above him. 

'I'm face to face with a dragon right now.' Izuku said, the situation not yet registering in his mind. 

Once it did he screamed in fear, sitting up and scooting backward. His back hit a tree. Izuku whined in fear, looking up at the blood red dragon that was approaching him. 

"Good little-uh...big dragon. No need to bite me. I swear I don't taste good!" He spoke to the king of the air in front of him. 

The dragon ignored his words, continuing to stride gracefully to the small journalist. 

As it got closer Izuku shut his eyes tightly, turning his head away from the creature. He braced himself for pain and suffering, accepting his fate. 

But it never came. 

In fact, he received the opposite of pain and suffering. 

He received a caress in the side of his face. 

The green haired boy opened one eye to see the dragon infront of him giving him affection. 

Izuku turned his head to the large animal, gazing at it in confusion. 

"So...you don't wanna eat me?" Izuku said, wincing at the wording. The dragon just stared at him. Izuku took that as a yes. 

"Whew! I swore my last moments would be me meeting a dragon." He laughed to himself, he then just stared at the dragon. 

"I've always wanted to meet one of you, ya know?" Izuku said, reaching a hand out to pet the dragon. Said creature hesitantly moved his head against the palm of Izuku's hand, snuggling into it. Izuku giggled, a bright smile on his face. 

After a few more minutes of petting, Izuku sighed and reluctantly stood from the ground, wiping his pants to get any dirt off of them. 

"I guess I should be leaving. It's getting dark after all." Izuku smiles sadly at the creature that towered over him. 

Izuku sighed again, tilting his head to the side a little bit. He stood on his tip toes, patting the dragon on the head. 

"I'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you again soon." He said, turning around and taking one step before be lifted off the ground. 

"WAAAH-What?! What- huh...h-hey! Put me down! What are you doing?" Izuku exclaimed, being carried in the mouth of the mythical creature as it lifted itself from the ground. 

"Hey! Put me down! Bad boy! Please?! I'm scared!" Izuku cried, flailing his arms and legs. 

He heard a gruff from the dragon and it continued to fly through the sky. Izuku wrapped his arms around the dragons snout as much as he could, his arms barely reaching past half of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for when the dragon lands. 

A few minutes of flying and Izuku feeling like he was go man pass out went by. Izuku suddenly heard a happy noise from the dragon. He felt the dragon dip down and fly between tree branches. Izuku's heart dropped. 

He had never been so scared in his life. 

He felt a soft impact as the dragon landed on the grass, gently placing Izuku down on the ground. 

Izuku curled up in a ball, breathing heavily as the adrenaline wore off. 

He took a steady breath, which hitched when a voice spoke up. 

"What did you just bring me?" A deep, sort of raspy, voice asked. Izuku curled even further. 

He didn't know if getting chills from a voice was normal. 

"I brought you a person! Duh man!" A new said cheerfully, Izuku's heart stopped for what seems like the hundredth time that day. 

His eyes shot open, his body sat up so quick he should've gotten whiplash, and his head turned to whichever figure it wanted to. Again, whiplash should've been an after effect. 

There stood a red headed man, smiling from ear to ear in front of him. 

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion. 

"Who-..who are you?" Izuku asked, his voice wavering. 

"Whaaat?" The red head whined, "We were basically cuddling a good ten minutes ago." he pouted. 

The journalists eyes widen. "Y-you're the...you're the dragon?" Izuku asked, disbelief in his voice. The red head nodded happily. 

Izuku fell onto his back, sighing in shock. 

A shadow then loomed over him, and so did a new face. 

Izuku shot back up, standing to his feet and taking multiple steps back. 

His emerald eyes met ruby red ones, Izuku sighed in exasperation. 

"And who are-"

"What's it matter to you?" The new face said. A handsome face, but Izuku would never say that. 

"I-I just-"

"Oh come on Bakubro! Be nice to our new friend!" The red head said. 

Izuku and "Bakubro" turned to the red head, staring at him in similar "what are you talking about?!" expressions. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about dragon breath." The angry man said turning away from the two other men in the area, walking to a tree and sitting beside it. Izuku's eyes followed him the entire time. 

"So, newcomer, what is your name?" the dragon man asked. Izuku's gaze snapped to the man speaking to him. 

"Uhh it's..it's Izuku Midoriya.." He said, voice faltering. 

"Ahh nice man! My names Eijirou Kirishima! That angry man over there is Katsuki Bakugou." he pointed to the man who appeared to be sleeping, but wasn't. 

Izuku nodded and started playing with the ends of his shirt. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Dragon breath, it's getting late. Come sleep." the man Izuku now new as Bakugou groaned. Kirishima nodded even though Bakugou couldn't see. 

Kirishima grabbed Izuku's hand and guided him over to the tree. The red head proceeded to lay down next to Bakugou, his back against the tree. 

Izuku stood there awkwardly, fumbling with his fingers. Kirishima grabbed his hand again, dragging him down. Izuku's face flushed a bright red as he ended up between the often angry man and the dragon man. 

Izuku couldn't focus on much. He was too flustered. He could only hear his heart beat as he instinctively turned toward the man who was yelling at him and his new acquaintance a few minutes ago. Said man was asleep. 

Izuku felt sleepiness take over his body as his head rested against Bakugou's shoulder. Izuku unconsciously wrapped his arm around Bakugou's arm and he snuggled closer to the man. 

Izuku finally rested his eyes, his other senses going numb. Too bad that they did, cause the sound of crunching leaves and laughing echoed through the woods they were sleeping in. 

=

there will be a part 2  
-author <3


	2. If I Do 『shindeku』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets summoned to the palace by the newly crowned king. Except he doesn’t know why and he’s bratty.

3rd POV 

Izuku was just a commoner. A pure boy who helped his mother with a small bakery shop that barely helped them get by. 

So why was he in trouble with the newly crowned king? 

Early this morning, around 6:00, Izuku was called by his mother to the front door. He scattered down the creaking stairs, wiping some flour off his face. He was making bread, obviously. 

When he stepped into the entrance room of his house, he was met with his mothers worried face and two stoic guards with heavy armor on their body's and swords tucked away in a sheath. Izuku shivered in fear. 

He slowly approached the guards, not knowing where this was going. Besides...

It doesn't look like they're here for bread. 

Now Izuku was not known for being shy or timid, his own mother knew this fact. Izuku was the only man in the house, of course he had to be brave. Well... "brave" isn't the word most would use. He was more on the...bratty side. He could still hold his own in a fight whether it got physical or not. 

But these men had swords and, last time he checked, Izuku didn't have long medal blades to defend himself. Only a short dagger the local blacksmith had given him. All Might was a pretty nice guy in Izuku's book. 

Either way, Izuku always kept his dagger with him. He never knew when fights would take a turn for the worst. 

"Izuku, honey, these royal guards are looking for you?" Inko, his mother, said. Her tone and face screamed "these men are important, don't catch an attitude with them." But, Izuku being the way he was, didn't catch on. 

"Wrong house." He stared simply, turning on his heel and taking one step forward before a deep voice rumbled. Izuku felt like it shook the house. 

"This is the Midoriya household, right?" the guard on the left stated. He had a strong, tall build and half red half white hair to go along with it. Izuku would've expressed his gay thoughts if his mother wasn't in front of him at the moment. 

"If it isn't, I'm afraid of what we'll have to do with the poor mages down the road." a, slightly shorter, ash blonde male spoke up. Izuku felt his heart start to pound. 

'Ochako?!' Izuku thought to himself, his eyes widened in fear. The spikey blonde boy smirked. 

'Are all the royal family and guards this got?' Izuku asked himself, a slight pink adorned his cheeks. He shook his head, turning back towards the door and walking to his mothers side. 

"You won't be touch that family. What do you want from me?" Izuku asked, crossing his arms and raising a single eyebrow. 

"For you to lose the attitude first off, second we just need you to come with us." the one on the left spoke again. Izuku squinted his eyes in suspicion. He opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off. 

"He'll go. Let me just get his bag for him." Inko chirped in nervousness, hurrying up the stairs. 

Izuku sighed in exasperation and turned to the two guards, staring at them up and down. He smirked to himself. The two guards looking at them with complete different expressions. One looked offended and pissed, the other looked slightly entertained. 

No one spoke a word until Inko returned. Which didn't take long. She ran down the stairs quickly and ran up to the door. She placed the bag in Izuku's hand and proceeded to attempt to push him out of the door. She paused and backed off, staring at the two guards in fear. She bowed repeatedly and apologized. Izuku looked at her in utter confusion. 

"Mom are you ok?" Izuku asked, reaching out for his mom. Then he felt a tug on his shirt, the blonde male was pulling him along with the half and half man. Izuku struggled and tried to pull away, ultimately failing in the process. He huffed in annoyance and went along with it. 

He threw the occasional wave, hi, and smile to people he passed. Then one of his friends took notice and ran up. 

"Midoriya what is the meaning of this?!" a tall man ran over, his hand making a chopping motion that Izuku got used to. 

"Oh hey Iida. Just getting ruthlessly dragged by these buffoons." he rolled his eyes, motioning to the two slightly offended guards who kept their mouths shut. "What are you doing Iida?" 

Said man stumbled over his words. "Midoriya did you get in trouble with the upper class again?" Iida asked, pushing his glasses up and putting a hand on his hip. Izuku laughed and shook his head. 

"I have no clue what I did." He said, throwing his head back. Iida thought to himself. 

"Is this about when you took potions from Uraraka? Or for when you broke into my house? Or kicked Mineta into a well? Oh! Or-" 

"Iida! Hush! They're gonna throw me in a dungeon if you don't stop there!" Izuku yelled, catching the attention of those around them. The blonde guard scoffed. 

"Ok glasses, leave to your house. We gotta get to the palace." he said, approaching a carriage that was being pulled by two dark black horses. The two guards released Izuku, who instantly ran up to the horses in awe. He had only ever seen them pass by from travelers or guard. 

All three men looked at him in disbelief.

He getting taken to the king himself and he's awing at horses. Iida sighed, 'Only Midoriya' he thought to himself. 

"Get in the carriage sir." the taller guard said, the other one pulling Izuku away. The green haired boy winced. 

"Ewww don't call me sir! Call me Midoriya!" Izuku smiled happily, temporarily blinding all three men present around him. 

"Whatever, get in." the blonde said, throwing Izuku in the carriage. Not literally surprising me. Said blonde got in after Izuku, Shoto following after telling the coachmen to start heading to the palace. Izuku opened the curtains, waving frantically to the man with glasses outside. 

The slightly shorter guard scoffed while the other attempted not to coo at the cuteness of the shorter boy, who seemed unbothered that he was going to the palace. 

"My name is Shoto Todoroki. That over there is-" 

"Shut your mouth half and half!" 

"-Katsuki Bakugou." 

"God damnit.." 

"Uhh well...I'm Izuku Midoriya." the shorter boy said, sitting in his seat crossing his legs. This caught the other two slightly off guard.  
(haha i get it)

"Yea we know." Bakugou groaned, "How else would we have gotten your dumbass?" he rolled his eyes. 

"Uhh right..so..why am I going to the palace?" Izuku asked, crossing his arms and eyeing the two stiff guards. 

"You don't know what you did?" Shoto asked, wide eyed at the smaller boy who just started at him. 

"Uh no...I'm a baker...did I poison the king or something?" Izuku asked, knowing that isn't it. Kingdom panic would arise if such a thing were to happen.

"The king himself will tell you. Have some damn patience." Bakugou scoffed. Izuku stuck his tongue out. 

A good ten fifteen minutes pass before the coach comes to a stop, Bakugou stormed out of the coach, Izuku and Shoto following. 

Izuku gasped at the huge palace, his eyes tearing for god knows what reason. His eyes trailed around the royal property. He couldn't focus on one thing for more than five second, eyes drifting from the castle, to the garden, to the fountains. He was overwhelmed. 

Shoto put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. They walked to the humongous doors, Bakugou banging in them. Izuku flinched at the sound. 

A few seconds later, the doors opened. Izuku's eyes widened as he jumped behind Shoto in instinct.

Like what was stated earlier, he was bratty. Not brave. 

Instantly, three guards ran up to them. All looked super friendly and less intimidating than the two he met first. 

One's skin had a pink tone? Her hair was short, curly, and pink. She was really pretty in Izuku's opinion. Another had yellow hair and a peculiar black lightening streak in it. He was pretty attractive to Izuku. The last one had spikey red hair and...really...sharp teeth. You could also tell he worked out a lot. 

'So everyone in this castle is attractive.' Izuku sighed to himself. 'Just my gay luck.' 

Suddenly, they were walking again. Izuku ran to catch to the two guards who had walked ahead. 

They soon approached a door, a big on at that. 

'The throne room...' Izuku gaped. He gulped as two guards, who were standing by the doors, opened them. Shoto and Bakugou walked behind the smaller boy and started pushing him forward. 

Said smaller boy pushed the two away and walked forward on his own, realizing he didn't know where to stop. 

As he approached the throne, his eyes met the kings. Purple eyes met green. Izuku gasped. 

'I expected middle aged man going through menopause. Not sexy insomniac that can emphasize my daddy issues and cause my gay panics.' he said to himself. Not quiet enough cause he heard chuckled from behind him. He glared at Shoto and Bakugou before proceeding forward. 

He made it to the bottom stair without fainting at the eye contact. Though he felt...weirdly turned on. But that's besides the point. 

"Who did you bring me, Shoto? Katsuki?" A deep voice said. Izuku's eyes widened as his knees went weak and he fell to the ground. Shoto tried to rush forward but Bakugou's hans stopped him. 

"Your royal higneass, we brought you Izuku Midoriya from the Midoriya family, like you said." Bakugou groaned. 

"Watch your mouth Katsuki." Shinsou growled. "And Izuku? When did I ask for an 'Izuku'?"

"Yesterday, your majesty." Shoto confirmed. Shinsou laughed and shook his head. 

"I asked for Hisashi Midoriya. You got the wrong one." Shinsou said, standing up and walking slowly down the stairs. 

"There was only one guy in the house and it's this one so we just assumed he was who you were looking for." Bakugou explained, rolling his eyes. 

"We must've forgotten the name. Sorry your majesty." Shoto said, bowing deeply in apology. Izuku just stood there admiring the architecture on the throne room. 

Until Shinsou was right in front of his. 

Izuku stared up at him, his gay thoughts overtaking his common sense. 

'If you want to ruin me go ahead. I'm dying here!' he said to himself. Shinsou chuckled lightly, deciding not to tell him he heard. 

The king put his pointer finger under Izuku's chin, bringing the smaller boy up to stand. 

"Oh well, I guess Hisashi Midoriya will have to wait." Shinsou said, turning away and starting his way up the stairs once again. 

"Wait what did my dad do?" Izuku blurted out. He wondered if that was a good idea. Bakugou slapped Izuku's shoulder as Shoto facepalmed. Shinsou turned around, one eyebrow raised. 

"Well, commoner, your father has been giving this kingdom a bad name. He has been sleeping around with almost everyone. But not the civilians residing here. No, he's traveling to different kingdoms and sleeping there. Did you know that?" Shinsou smirked, betting himself that Izuku didn't know this information. Izuku shrugged. 

"Well I kinda figured...he hasn't been home in, what, 13 years? I figured that out on my own." Izuku laughed. He found it funny that the king was just now finding out about it. 

Shinsou furrowed his eyebrows, turning to the green haired boy. "Stop laughing. If you do not do as I say you will face the consequences." he ordered. Izuku found this even funnier. 

"Hold on hold on! What consequences?" Izuku asked, putting a hand on his hip and rubbing a hand through his hair. 

Shinsou fumbled over his words. "I-uh..um well I'll choke you with my bare hands." he said, hoping that intimidated the commoner boy. It did not. It did the opposite. It riled the boy up. 

"Will you now? Who's to say I wouldn't like it?" Izuku smirked, crossing his arms. The two guards and Shinsou stared at him wide eyed. 

'Does he have a damn choking kink?' Bakugou asked himself. Shaking the thought off as Shinsou finally spoke up. 

"T-then I will lock you in my dungeon and you will be my slave. You will obey every order I give you!" He said, his voice deep. If Izuku wasn't feeling so bratty and gay today he would be intimidated. Izuku bit his lip, eyeing the king up and down. 

"That'll be one thing to check off my bucket list. Ahh such a dream, isn't it? Your majesty?" Izuku said, eyes meeting Shinsou's as his words messed with the kings pride. 

'Yep...he's got issues' Shoto thought to himself. He bowed to the king and turned to make his exit, dragging Bakugou along with him. 

They left the room and suddenly it was quiet.  
But Izuku wasn't going to back down. 

He sauntered his way up the stairs, past the king and to the throne. He plopped down in the royal seat and crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand that was on the arm rest. 

"You see, my king, I am what you would call a 'Confident Gay'. There's not many things that can intimidate me." Izuku paused, watching the king look at him in disbelief. "But your voice, god it can really be useful in bed." he smirked.

The king snapped. 

He quickly made his way up the steps and grabbed both of Izuku's wrists, pinning the mmmm down in the arm rests and leaning in. 

"You're such a brat, you know that?" He asked Izuku. The green haired boy's confident attitude faltered for a second before returning. He smirked. 

"So I've been told. No ones really done anything about it though." He said, pouting before looking up at the king with lust filled eyes. "Are you going to, king?" he asked. 

Shinsou chuckled and leaned forward, close to Izuku's neck and by his ear. 

"If I do, I wonder if it'll be enough to fulfill your fantasies that you so obviously have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiktok: moonfairykoo  
> wattpad: moonfairykoo  
> insta: shoxchuu


	4. Migraine 《todobakudeku》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets the worst migraine of the century. In his opinion at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is baby.

(based off of a sick hinata au i read the other day)   
don't forget to leave kudos/comment   
-author <3

3rd pov

He was hurting. He felt like a thousand bombs were going off inside of his head. It was insufferable. 

Izuku had his head laid down on his desk, hand on his head as he tried to focus on his hair and not the pain. 

Loud voices. 

Bangs. 

Pencil sharpeners. 

Occasional screeching of chairs. 

Izuku heard it all. It's like he was sensitive to every little thing he could hear, feel, smell, and see. 

If someone so much as raised their voice, Izuku winced. 

If someone accidentally bumped him when they ran past him, he winced. 

If someone sprayed too much perfume, he winced. 

And if the sun shined in his face, he winced. 

Izuku felt like dying would be a better option than dealing with the constant pounding in his head. He felt weak. 

'Damn nerd..' Bakugou thought to himself. 'Everyone knows that, if you go to a hero school, you have to sleep at night.' he scoffed. 

"He Bakubro!" Kirishima yelled, Izuku winced and whimpered in pain. Bakugo brushed it off as Izuku being startled by the sudden voice. 

"What Shitty hair?" he asked, glare present as usual. 

"Denki and Mina wanna try to combine their attacks again mine and yours!" Kirishima started, a determined smile on his face. Bakugou rolled his eyes. 

"How the hell will they combine their attacks?" the ash blonde boy asked, crossing his arms. 

Behind Kirshima, Bakugou caught a glimpse of the Denki and Mina. Who of which were trying different ways to, as they say, "combine" attacks. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes and stood up, the chair screeching loudly that even Momo winced. She was in the back of the classroom. 

Izuku whimpered loudly, his hands grabbing his hair. 

Of course, the room was too loud for anyone to hear him. 

Yes, Izuku would get up and leave if he didn't know he would collapse as soon as he stood up. 

'How did I even make it out of bed this morning?' he asked himself. The migraine wasn't as awful this morning as it was now. It was tolerable, and he just brushed it off as a lack of sleep or good. 

Bakugou and Kirishima walked over to Denki and Mina, having their own little conversation about how their combination attack would work. 

After that, they started. 

As soon as the first explosion went off, Izuku felt tears cascade through his shut eyes, and down his face. 

He put his hands over his ears, the pain being too much to for him to deal with. 

The "fight" got louder.

And so did Izuku's sobs. 

One sound was just overpowering than the other. 

Everyone's attention was on the small battle going on in the classroom. 

Except one persons. 

That person stood up from their desk, slowly walking over to the sobbing boy. They put their hand on Izuku's shoulder, the smaller boy immediately wincing, and closing his hands in his ears even more. 

They crouched down to Izuku's level, concern in their face. 

"Izuku are you ok?" they asked, going unheard. It was just too loud for anything else to be heard. 

The person stood back up, an icy glare sent to the four battling teens. 

Just as in blow from Bakugou was being sent to Denki, they shot a wall of ice between to two. 

"Would you all please for the love of god shut up?!" Todoroki said, voice not too loud but loud enough for Izuku to flinch. 

Then all that could be heard was Izuku's crying. 

He was unaware that the fight ended. As well as everyone's speaking. And that their attention was on him. 

Bakugou pushed through everyone, walking to Izuku as Todoroki turned around to face the boy. 

Bakugou put his hand on Izuku's head, the sobbing halting and gasps coming from him instead. The occasional sniffle and whimper releasing. 

He hesitantly removed his hands from his ears, placing them on the desk. 

Todoroki spoke up softly. "Izuku, what's wrong?" he asked, careful not to touch the boy as he bent down. The smaller boy let out a sob. 

"Izuku, please, speak up. Ok?" Todoroki said, Izuku nodded, immediately stopping and wincing in pain. 

"I think I know!" Mina said a little too loudly, Tsuyu elbowing her in the side. Mina slapped a hand over her mouth. 

"What is it?" Bakugou asked, Mina walked up beside the three boys. 

"Most likely a migraine. Those hurt like a bitch! I-I think..." She said. "He needs medicine for it." 

Bakugou turned to his childhood friend. "Do you have medicine with you?" he asked, getting the softest 'no' as an answer. 

"Shit.." Bakugou mumbled as he stood up, running his hand through his hair. 

"Maybe Recovery Girl has some?" A todoroki suggested, Bakugou immediately nodding and turning to Iida. 

"Hey, glasses, go ask Recovery Girl for some migraine medicine." Bakugou demanded in a low tone. Iida nodding and rushed out of the door. 

"Ok, baby, we're getting you medicine, ok?" Todoroki said softly. He slowly placed his hand on Izuku's back, rubbing up and down. 

"..kay..." was all they got, small whines and sighs came after. 

Soon Iida came in, proudly, with the medicine. He handed it to Bakugou who handed it to Todoroki. 

"Hey, Izu, do you think you can look up for us." he asked. Izuku nodded, slowly lifting his head. 

Though he didn't get all the way as he was immediately felt with the feeling of dizziness and nausea. He fell to the side, Bakugou catching him before he can make any impact with anything else. 

"He's not staying here, we're taking him to the nurses office." Bakugou said as he stood up, cradling Izuku like he was the most fragile thing in the world. 

In that moment he had to be. 

Todoroki nodded as he stood up as well, following Bakugou as he started walking slowly with the boy in his arms. 

Everyone left behind stood in silence. The only think on their minds was, 

'Where the hell is Mr. Aizawa?!'


	5. I didn’t...PT.1《todobakudeku》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor spreads that Izuku chested on his boyfriend. Everyone believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🟥warning🟥  
> -suicide thoughts  
> -self harm  
> -bullying   
> -self degradation

3rd pov

"Such a slut." 

"Does it really surprise you though?"

"How could he do such a thing?!" 

"And ok Todoroki too?"

"Endeavors son."

"Who started the rumors?" 

"I think a student from class 1-b?" 

"He's such a whore." 

Izuku wasn't quite sure what was going on. He heard whispers around him as he walked down U.A.'s hallways. 

These weren't the whispers talking about how he shouldn't be at U.A., or that his power is from All Might. Sure those were bothering but not nearly as much as the ones he's experiencing right now. 

The whispers came with flares, snickers, and shoves. He was so confused. 

He turned corners and there would be a new group going silent and turning to each other. 

He tired brushing it off...at least until his interaction with his, fairly new, friend Shinsou. 

He caught Shinsou walking to his classroom, and Izuku ran up beside him. 

"Good morning Shinsou!" He said happily, his worries washing away at the sight of the purple haired student. 

Shinsou glanced at the smaller boy before scoffing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking away from the green haired boy. 

Izuku felt conflicted. Uncomfortable being left alone in the hallway. 

"What is happening..?" he asked himself, just wanting to get to class already. 

So that's what he did. 

He silently hoped that everyone was tired or he was hearing and seeing things. 

His hand hovered over the handle to the door. He sighed and grasped it, suddenly feeling a presence behind him. 

Before he could turn, he was harshly pushed to the side, almost causing him to lose his balance. 

He glanced at who pushed him and was even more confused when he saw who it was.

"You look like an idiot standing there." she said, glaring at Izuku as she walking into the classroom. 

'Uraraka?'he thought to himself. 'Is everyone in a bad mood or something?'

He shook his head, reluctantly walking into the classroom. 

God he wished he was sick. 

As soon as he stepped into the room he was met with glared, looks of disappointment, and head shakes. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hide the fact that he was rushing to his desk. 

Of course he was tripped. 

He winced at the pain in his knee, a cackle erupting from behind him. 

"Stand up Deku. You've always been so week haven't you? You damn nerd." Bakugou mocked, stepping onto Izuku's hand. He shut his eyes tight, trying to move his childhood friends foot. 

"K-Kacchan, that hurts!" He whined, feeling Bakugou's foot bury deeper in his hand. 

"Did I ever give a shit?" he scoffed, turning away and kicking Izuku's hand away. 

'It's fine..' Izuku thought at he stood up, making his way to his desk that was only a few steps away. 'His behavior is always like that..that's why everyone ignored it.' 

Then he caught a glimpse of the one person he knew wouldn't act weird. His boyfriend. 

"Todoroki! Come here!" Izuku smiled happily, ignoring all of the looks of disgust he received.   
The half and half boy stared at Izuku with an expression that held hatred and anger, catching Izuku off guard. His words faltered as he went to ask why he seemed angry. 

'Did I do something?' he wondered, unreasonable guilt tugging at his heart. 'Should I asked?' 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn to the newcomer. 

Momo Yayorouzu. 

"Hi Momo !" He smiled, a little weaker. She had a troubled expression. 

"Is...Is it true?" She asked, confusion taking over Izuku's mood once again. 

"Huh?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Momo furrowed her eyebrows, growing annoyed quickly. 

"You're acting like you don't know?" She asked, slight disgust in her tone. Izuku's eyes widened. 

"What did I do?" he asked, coming off as playing dumb to everyone around him. 

"You disgust me." she said, turning away and walking to her seat. 

Izuku started asking what she was talking about until the door opened loudly. 

"If you're not in your seats, get there. If you're asleep, wake up. If you're dead, just live. Class is starting." their home room teacher said with his monotone voice. The class went quiet. Izuku could feel shes burning into his body. 

Izuku couldn't focus at all. The only thing on his mind were possibilities as to why everyone seemed to hate him. 

'I should just ask someone.' He concluded, '..but who?'

Soon class was over and break had begun. Everyone moved away from him. Even Mineta. Izuku was beyond confusion by now. 

He decided to ask Iida was was going on. He seemed to be the one who would give him a straight answer. 

So he made his way over to said boys desk, trying his hardest now to tear up at the glares of hatred being shot towards him. 

He felt so small under all of the looks. 

He walked up behind Iida, tugging on his shirt lightly. 

Iida turned his way, stepping back when he saw who it was. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What do you need, Midoriya?" He asked, everyone's attention was on them now. 

"I uh..I have a question.." He mumbled, loud enough for Iida to hear. 

"W-what is it?" he asked, feeling awkward being the only one talking to Izuku. 

"Do you know why everyone is acting like they...hate..me?" the green haired boy asked, small tears pricking his eyes as he said his sentence. It set in that everyone either hated him or was disappointed in him. As of right now anyway. 

"You're really acting like you don't know?" Uraraka, who was beside Iida, asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Izuku nodded slowly. She opened her mouth, prepared to shout at the boy, before interrupted. 

"How long were you planning to play this game, Midoriya?" a voice behind Izuku asked. Izuku spun around, eyes meeting heterochromatic ones. 

"What game?" he asked, getting desperate now. Todoroki sighed. 

"Jesus christ you nerd, we know what you did!" Bakugou yelled, stalking over to the four "friends". 

"Well I don't! Please tell me!" Izuku cried.

"God damnit Izuku you cheated!" Mina groaned, entering the conversation out of frustration. 

"I-I what?!" he asked, eyes widening. 

"Stop acting like you're so sweet and innocent! You're such a whore!" Uraraka seethed. 

Where the hell is Aizawa? 

'They think I cheated on Todoroki?' Izuku asked himself. 'That doesn't sound right..who said that?' 

"Who told you guys that?" Izuku asked, trying his hardest to refrain from crying. 

"A student from class 1-b told us they saw. boy with green hair making out with someone behind the school.' Mina explained, rolling her eyes.

"They said it looked like you and wanted to confirm out of their own curiosity." Iida continued. 

"But I never-" 

"Save it. Just go away. You're disgusting." Uraraka said, hatred in her voice. 

Izuku couldn't speak. 

He felt like he couldn't breathe either as he turned away, pushing past Todoroki and heading out of the classroom.


	6. You Don’t Really Think That...Right? 《Class 1A & Izuku》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s sick of his class’s disgusting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed sense i’m writing it before school. I hope it’s still ok.

3rd POV 

“There are people like that?” 

No...

“Really?” 

What...

“They’re ok with living?” 

Please...

“They’re kinda a waste of space, y’know?” 

Stop...

“Talentless. What’s the point in them existing?” 

“You don’t really think that...right?” a small voice asked. 

Class 1A turned to a green haired boy, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Well it’s harsh...” Mina started, “But they can’t live in this world.” Izuku furrowed his eyebrows. 

Denki nodded. “Exactly! And they have no use. They’re not going to ever help hero’s right? So what’s they point of them being here?” he asked, unaware of his fellow classmates situation. 

“So...” Izuku started, head down. “They’re useless?” he asked, just wanting some confirmation. The class shared a bunch of mixed replies. Some said “yes.” “Harsh, but yea.” and cheerful “Duh!”’s. Izuku clenched his fists. 

Bakugou who ,uncharacteristically, hasn’t said anything looked at the boy.

The green haired, always happy, boy snapped. 

He’s done pretending. 

“I swore...I swore you guys were good people.” Izuku said with malice, catching everyone off guard. “But you guys...you’re just like Kacchan in middle school!” he said, tasing his head as tears pricked his eyes. 

The class stared in shock, even Aizawa was caught off guard. 

“Midoriya what are you talking about?” Iida asked, surprised by his friends outburst. 

“I know none of you are aware about me.” Izuku started, “But to think you guys are so close minded is beyond me!” he laughed. 

“Deku,” Bakugou stood said, a warning tone in his voice. “Watch your damn words.” 

Izuku scoffed. “Why should I? They couldn’t torment me worse than you!” he mocked. 

No one, not even Izuku himself, knew where this confidence was coming from, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“They don’t fucking know about you damn it!” Bakugou said, kicking his chair away. Izuku fake laughed again. 

“They don’t know what, Kacchan?” Izuku started. “That I was qui-”

“Watch it, Deku.” 

“Quirkl-” 

“Do you want to die?” 

“How would I die by telling them what I am?” Izuku asked. “What was I again?” he faked confusion. “Oh right!” Izuku smiled. 

“I was quirkless!” Izuku giggled, ignoring the classes gasps and his teachers shocked expression. 

“You fucking nerd.” Bakugou seethed, anger in every syllable. “What would All Might day if he heard this?” 

“I don’t know! But now you’re giving more hints to the class!” Izuku laughed. His care about one for all, and even being a hero was gone. 

He thought his class were understanding and were ok with everyone’s existence. 

Now he knew he was sorely mistaken. 

Who could he trust now?

“Honestly, tell them where I got my quirk! Tell them what it’s called Kacchan!” Izuku said loudly, gesturing to everyone in the class. “Because if you don’t, I will. I’m sick of this game.” 

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Deku.” Bakugou said quietly, anger seeping through the cracks of his words. “Some hero you’ll turn out to be.” 

“Y’know, One for All can’t be taken forcefully.” Izuku said, taking steps towards the classroom door. Aizawa was scared of where this conversation was going. 

“Hero’s are pretty cool aren’t they?” Izuku giggled, “Always saving, helping, giving.” he paused, sighing. “But I think it’s kind of boring. Don’t you?” he asked, Bakugou’s eyes widened. 

“Maybe heroism isn’t my thing anymore.” Izuku pouted. A half red and half white headed boy stood up. 

“Midoriya this isn’t something you joke about.” Todoroki said sternly, a sharp glare pointed towards his friend. 

“Maybe I’m not joking Todoroki.” Izuku giggled, turning towards the door with his hand in the handle. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you all again one day as pro hero’s.” Izuku said, leaving the tense room. 

Aizawa rushed to follow the boy. 

Did Class 1A just witness the becoming of a villain?


	7. We’re WHERE NOW?! 《MHA X HAIKYUU》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusing crossover between the MHA characters and Haikyuu volleyball boys.

i know this probably won't be considered todobakushindeku but i really wanted to write this! there'll probably be mentions of tododeku, bakudeku, shindeku, or all. 

3rd pov 

"My head fuckin' hurts!" 

"Last time we went through that Kurogiri guys portal thing it didn't hurt this much!" 

"Did I get hit with a truck?" 

"No, Denki. You didn't get hit with a truck." 

"Guys..?"

"Yea?" 

"Where are we?" 

Everyone looked around. The more their eyes took in, the more they widened. 

They were in a gym, yes, but it wasn't their gym. 

Bakugou stood up first. 

"Ok dumba-" Bakugou paused, eyes going uncharacteristically wide. "Where the fuck is everyone?" Instantly everyone started panicking, looking around. 

"Ok ok! Let me just count who's here!" Izuku said, walking to the front of the...storage room..? 

He counted himself, Bakugou, Shinsou, Denki, and Tsuyu. 

The first thing on everyone's mind was "Where is everyone else?!". 

Denki started yelling, Bakugou yelled at him for yelling, Izuku was crying and being comforted by Tsuyu, and Shinsou was rubbing his temples. 

Then the doors of the storage room opened. 

And the 1A kids almost fainted from shock. 

There in the doorway stood a grey haired boy, and older looking fake blonde man. 

"Who the fu-"

"No Bakugou, let me do this." Izuku said, wiping his tears and standing up straight. He did know what kind of threat these two newcomers posed. 

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, his shoulders becoming less tense when Bakugou and Shinsou stood beside him. 

"Uh-..Well we found you in here earlier..but-"

"That doesn't tell us who you are." Shinsou said, crossing his arms. Izuku elbowed him lightly. 

"Oh sorry, you're right. My names Sugawara Koshi." the grey haired boy said, bowing. The older man spoke up. 

"And I'm Keishin Ukai, but call me Coach Ukai." he said, arms crossed. 

"Nice to meet you Sugawara, Coach Ukai. I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said, bowing. "Where are we?" Sugawara and Ukai turned to each other, confusion clear on their face. 

"You- you don't know where you are?" Ukai asked, raising an eyebrow. All the 1A students shook their head except Bakugou, who looked like he was on the verge of killing someone. 

"Well you're in Miyagi prefecture." Ukai answered. The U.A. kids furrowed their eyebrows. 

"Haaah?!" Bakugou yelled, "Where the hell is that? Just tell us how to get to Musutafu!" he demanded. 

"Musutawhat?" the coach asked, suddenly weirded out by the brash boy. 

"Musutafu. It's where we came from." Denki spoke up, stepping up beside Bakugou. Sugawara shook his head. 

"Sorry but there's no where named that here. Not in Japan anyway." he said, becoming worried. 

"But-..then here...huh?" Denki asked, feeling even dumber than usual. Tsuyu's eyes widened in realization. 

"Kurogiri teleported us here right?" she asked, Izuku turned to her and nodded. 

"I'm pretty sure it was Kurogiri. Who else can teleport people places?" he said, almost entering a fit of muttering before Bakugou yelled at him to "shut the hell up with your fucking muttering." 

"Well uh-"

"Sugawara! Coach! Are the weird looking guys awake?" a voice said, and in ran a short two toned haired boy. Behind him was a short orange haired boy, black haired boy, and a short blackish-brown haired boy. 

"Ah Nishinoya. Yea they're awake." Sugawara said, motioning to the 1A students. Nishinoya looked behind Sugawara and his eyes widened. 

"Woah they look cool!" he said, jumping with his hands placed on the grey haired boys shoulders. 

Izuku looked around and noticed they had their hero suits on. This made a thought enter Izuku's mind. 

"Hey guys..." he said, voice nervous. 

"What is it?" Denki asked. Everyone looked at Izuku with confusion as they noticed his shaky voice. 

"Do our...can we use our quirks?" he asked. This seemed to confuse everyone even more. both groups for different reasons. 

"Duh! We've been using them since the start of the school year nerd." Bakugou said, his signature angry voice had a little bit of confusion mixed in. 

"No no I mean....do we...have..our quirks?" Izuku asked again. This registered in 1A's head differently as they're eyes widened. 

"Shit well we better find out!" Denki said, ready to use his electrification before Tsuyu stopped him. 

"In here wouldn't be a smart idea. Let's go outside." She said, everyone nodding and agreeing. 

Bakugou was the first out, pushing past the coach and the guys that look older than them. 

The rest of 1A followed behind him. 

Once they were out of the storage room, they felt multiple pairs of eyes on them. It's nothing they weren't used to. Having Izuku who recklessly used his quirk at the sports festival, and having Bakugou who won the sports festival in a group with you tended to attract attention. 

But this was different. 

They're were in a different world. 

Likely one where they couldn't use their quirks. 

To say the students in 1A, except Izuku, were scared is an understatement. Izuku knew what it was like to not have a quirk. For him it'd be like a flash to the past. 

Soon everyone was outside the gym. Even people they were introduced to. 

"So who's going to test it out first?" Izuku asked. 1A looked at each other. 

Then Tsuyu spoke up first. 

"Well it shouldn't be Bakugou. His is the most dangerous. Same Midoriya and Denki's." she stared, finger to her cheek and all. Shinsou nodded. 

"Not to mention Denki can't control his quirk yet." he said, crossing his arms. Everyone nodded. 

"Ok I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you guys? And what are 'quirks'?" a tall, almost adult, looking guy spoke up. 

"Well we-"

"We don't have to explain shit to you!" Bakugou yelled out, catching everyone except 1A off guard. 

"Hey Bakugo, is Izuku stronger than you?" Shinsou asked, a smirk of his face. Bakugou turned his way, a furious expression on his face. 

"Fuck no he is-"

"Bingo!" Shinsou smiled, "Now go sit on those steps like a good boy." he demanded. Everyone watched as the boy with anger issues turned and made his way to the steps of the gym. 

Then they turned to Shinsou. 1A stared in shock. 

"What? Did I do something wr-"

"We can use our quirks! We have our quirks!" Denki said, starting to cry if happiness. Tsuyu patted his back, Izuku sighed of relief, and Shinsou released Bakugou of his mind control. 

"Wait so what just happened?" a guy with green hair and freckles asked. Denki whispered to Shinsou about how him and Izuku look alike. 

"Ah! Right! Well to put it simply quirks are powers." Izuku said bluntly. 

Everyone was still confused. 

"They're like these enhancements to our bodies? Shinsou over their has mind control. Denk has electrification, though he can't control it. Tsuyu has all the abilities of a frog. Kacchan has nitroglycerin explosions, and I have...accelerated body enhancements. Like super strength, super speed, etcetera." Izuku tried to explain. Afterwards they look like they understood more. 

"Uh huh, and how is that possible?" A blonde guy with glasses asked. 

"It's because we aren't from this world." Tsuyu said shortly, staring up at the glasses guy. 

"In our world, most of the population had a quirk." Denki explained further. 

"If that's the case the how did you guys even get here?" the orange haired boy asked. Izuku smiled sheepishly. 

"Well we were fighting this guy from a group called the league of villains. He has a portal type quirk and we're guessing he teleported us here." he said, watching as the unknown people listened intently. 

"Well is it just you guys?" The coach asked. 

1A froze. 

There were others at the fight.

The other 1A students. 

Where were they? 

Then a phone ringed. 

=

this is a bit confusing for me to write, but i love the idea of a crossover between MHA and Haikyuu. There will be another part with the other volleyball teams and 1A students. 

don't forget to vote/comment   
-author <3

**Author's Note:**

> tiktok: moonfairykoo  
> insta: shoxchuu  
> wattpad: moonfairykoo 
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
